Is This The Best?
by LunaMoon132
Summary: Summary: Sam has had a hard life and can't take any more of it when she turns twelve she leaves home and goes to the street. After many years on the streets she forms a family but what happens when she meets Freddy and he thinks she deserves more while she thinks she has all she need and wants? I usualy write HP but have been babysiting a lot and this came to my head. I own nothing


I don't own anything!

I am dyslexic so please tell me if I did not catch something. All mistakes are my own.

Summary: Sam has had a hard life and can't take and more of it when she turns twelve she leaves home and goes to the street. After many years on the streets she forms a family but what happens when she meets Freddy and he thinks she deserves more while she thinks she has all she need and wants?

Twelve year old Samantha Puckett knew she could have a better life then she did her mother was not right. I can have a good life, I am worth it and I won't live with this anymore I won't let her poison my hopes and dreams any more. With this thought in the front of my mind I left with a back pack that had a pair of jeans, two pair of jean shorts, four t-shirts, two tank tops, three long sleeve shirts, and a handful of panties, bras, and socks. In the side pockets I put a water bottle and a new bottle of hydrogen peroxide. I took the first aid kit and all the dry and canned food I could fit in the bag then put said bag in the closet. After getting dressed in jeans long sleeve t and my favorite hoodie and sneakers I put the bag on my back and took my guitar putting in the cheep canvases case with all my picks and strings that the boy next door gave my when he taught me how to play. Looking back I now know that when he died in the hit and run was when I lost the only thing that kept me with the horrible woman who called herself my mother. Before leaving the apartment I took the hat that belonged to my dad, he used to play in a band that passed the hat around for suggestions at local charity events. My dad was a good man but my mom drove him away just like she did my sister and now me.

The snow was melting as I walked. I made my way to a nicer par of town and sat on the corner took my hat off and started to play the only song that came to my mind which ironically was what a wonderful world. I had a twenty in my hat in seconds and when their were three of them and I finished the song I took the big bills and pocketed them leaving the smaller ones and asked if anyone who was in the small group had any requests after a couple hours I was loaded and looking for a nice ally to sleep in. I had not thought about sleeping when I left so I went to an outdoors store and got the cheapest sleeping bag they had. Finding an ally in the city is not hard and after a short while I was tucked out of sight and happy.

I did the same thing for about a year before I found a talent that made way more, underground fights. I started just being the one who took the bets them when someone, one of fighters actually, tried to take a swing at me and I flipped him like I had seen so many times. By next week I was up against some of the younger fighters we stuck together in a way but unlike them I was not a house pet (someone with a home and family) one of the boys I fought became a friend and would sneak me food from his place and sneak me in do some laundry for me and all. He was 17 when we meet and soon was off to collage I still see him from time to time he runs with the above ground MMA now but still helps those of us he once ran with in the underground. Most of the fighters are older them me having been around awhile I managed to learn and be taught unlike many of teen fighters there is a joke if they could get passed me in practice they could fight against any one they wanted. It was not true but it made most of the new kids watch me rather than the men. There are hardly and female fighters but most are on a much higher level then I will fight. Most of the guys I fight have learned I am not a little girl that wants to play with the big boy I have been through more pain than most of them and that was when I was at home.

When I was thirteen maybe fourteen I meet Katie she was 10 and I found her sleeping in my old ally when I went to go play again on the corner as a nice break from training. She had been a stray like me for maybe a month and she was happy to come with me…I was not so happy at the time but then I got hurt in a fight the next day not bad but it had me down for a week. Being down means no money but Katie can sing really well so we made a killing on my old corner. Even down I had a room (closet that they took everything out of and put my name on the door) in the "gym" as we call it and soon Katie moved in with me. Katie was not a good fighter and still is not but she has the one talent we needed after most fight-nights she can make anyone feel better, mentally and physically. She would often patch people up and help with physical therapy for the ones like us that had nowhere else to go.

Henry came along not long after Katie and he trained with me…if we had a different blood type in the beginning we don't now. Neither of us would go easy on the other we considered it an insult; he is about four years younger than I but he is tall for his age. If you see us on the mat you think 'they must really hate each other' but we don't it just helps relieve stress and angst, I had never had someone who could fight like that with me and not hate me after. Years passed with the three of us sharing a closet, it seems to get smaller….wonder why? Haha. One day there was a loud banging on the door and we heard 'it is the cops come out with your hands up.' We all used the tunnels under the mat as our escape. The three of us found somewhere we actually could stay. Living in the tunnels is nice we all have 'cells' that have sheets over the entrance so we have privacy.

When the 'gym' came back they only did the fights and a different place every night. They would have the three of us separate to different coffee and play games outside in a laptop one of the guys would give us and the ones we knew we would give the info to but no one that we did not recognize. This is how we meet the twins, Katie found them while it was cold out and when the boy, Carter, told her what happened to his sister she brought them home and gave them her cell and roomed with me. John came next he is just a little kid but he stays with me and Katie. After a while, maybe a year, we got two more that were in with Henry; they are Thomas and Timothy not really fighters but great cons they could get the Pope to sign the devils book. We are a odd bunch but we are a family and I don't want anything to change at all but as usual that is when thing change the most.


End file.
